Sous le Gui
by PetitPentagram
Summary: TRADUCTION. Alec rentre à la maison un jour et Magnus est encore absent... Il s'endort, et quand il se réveille remarque quelques changements dans la maison... [Fic Malec de Noël]


Hello !

Me revoilà donc avec une traduction de **Niennor Night** qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire. Donc ni l'histoire ni l'univers ne m'appartient je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

Une fic de noël cette fois, que je trouve adorable. Bonne lecture !

 ** _note de l'auteur : C'est un petit cadeau de noël pour ma chère Iris. Joyeux noël cielo, Joyeux Noël à tout le monde! ^^_ **

**_..._**

* * *

« Magnus, je suis à la maison ! » Appela Alec en entrant dans leur loft. Pas de réponse. « Bizarre ... » murmura-t-il. Il savait que le sorcier n'avait aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Alors où était-il ?

Chairman courut jusqu'à lui et le chasseur d'ombre l'attrapa dans ses bras, lui caressant la tête. « Hey… Ou est Mags, Meow ? » Le chaton ne fit que ronronner et il marcha jusqu'au canapé, s'effondrant dessus de fatigue, retirant ses bottes. Il s'allongea, fermant les yeux, Chairman Meow se nichant sur sa poitrine et ronronnant non-stop, et avant de s'en rendre compte, il était profondément endormi, l'épuisant l'emportant.

…

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, une voix douce et la sensation de lèvres chaudes et familières sur son visage le réveillèrent. « Bébé... » murmura Magnus à son oreille, embrassant sa joue. « Chéri… ». Un autre murmure, un autre baiser, sur son front cette fois. « Sayang ... Réveille-toi ... » Alec sentit le souffle chaud de Magnus au coin de sa bouche et se tourna en souriant, les yeux toujours fermés, réussissant à rencontrer la bouche du Sorcier avec la sienne.

Il sentit son amant rire contre ses lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement et plaçait ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher, se décalant de façon à ce que Magnus également puisse se coucher sur le canapé, à moitié sur lui. Après quelques minutes de lents baisers amoureux, Magnus soupira joyeusement, posant sa tête sur la poitrine du Nephilim tandis que le garçon passait ses doigts doucement dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Alec embrassa sa tempe en souriant, et se rallongea, fixant le plafond. Magnus le sentit se tendre légèrement et après quelques instants de silence surpris, le Chasseur d'Ombres demanda lentement. « Magnus ? »

« Oui bébé ? » Chantonna-t-il

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre plafond ? »

« Que veux-tu dire, mon amour ? » demanda le Sorcier, sans bouger, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Mags ... Le plafond est envahi par des étranges ... plantes ? »

Magnus rit, un beau rire musical, et serra dans ses bras le Chasseur d'Ombres qui était étendu sous lui. « Mon adorable bébé ignorant ! Il rit de nouveau. « Tu ne sais vraiment rien des coutumes terrestres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alec fit la moue, grommelant. « Ne rie pas de moi… » Mais bientôt il lui souriait amoureusement, le visage rieur de Magnus faisant vibrer son cœur. 'Tu es celui qui est adorable ...' pensa-t-il.

Magnus se souleva sur ses coudes, le surplombant, souriant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » murmura Alec, le regardant enchanté, ses yeux bleus un peu larges.

« C'est du gui », répondit simplement son fiancé en souriant.

« Et je t'en prie, dis-moi pourquoi ça infeste notre plafond ? »

« Parce que ... » Magnus s'arrêta et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant.

« Parce… que… ? » répéta Alec essoufflé

Magnus rit de nouveau, aimant le regard étourdi sur le visage de son amant et ses joues rougies.

« Parce que, mon sayang, c'est une règle, que chaque fois que tu es sous le gui avec quelqu'un, tu dois l'embrasser. »

« Ah ? » Commença-t-il à dire, mais Magnus l'embrassa de nouveau. "oui" Baiser. "Vrai-" Baiser. "-ment ?" Baiser.

Alec souriait largement maintenant, après avoir terminé sa phrase qui a été interrompue quatre fois par les baisers de Magnus.

« Oui. » Magnus sourit avec conviction, l'embrassant de nouveau. « C'est une règle TRÈS importante. »

Les Nephilim se mit à rire. « Je vois. Est-on censé le faire tant de fois ? ». Alec sourit d'un air narquois, devinant la réponse du Sorcier avant qu'il ne parle.

« Peut-être ... Peut-être pas ... Mais maintenant nous **devons** nous embrasser chaque fois que nous sommes proche l'un de l'autre. »

« Quelle horreur ... » sourit Alec de toutes ses dents en le tirant vers lui et en l'embrassant de nouveau.

« Je ne fais pas les règles, chéri ..." Magnus haussa les épaules, le sourire ne quittant jamais son visage, tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux bleus d'Alec, ses yeux de chat verts brillant de joie.

« Mais tu pourrais les briser ... » Le garçon murmura innocemment contre ses lèvres de son sorcier.

« On ne **peut** **pas**. » Magnus dit d'un faux ton grave. « Le châtiment pour avoir enfreint la règle est d'être embrassé à nouveau. »

« Je parie que tu as inventé cette dernière partie. » défia Alec.

« Mais **non** ! » Magnus s'écria et tous deux rirent.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le choix ... » Alec lui sourit affectueusement une nouvelle fois, enveloppant ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher. « Tu sais que je déteste vraiment ça, mais si je _**dois**_ absolument ... » Il sourit en embrassant le sorcier gloussant encore une fois. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore…

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : La fin ! C'était un peu bâclé, j'espère que c'était bien !**_

 _ **Nnote : Sayang veut dire chéri, bien-aimé en Indonésien.** _

N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires si vous avez aimé cet OS, je me ferai un plaisir de les traduire à l'auteur. Ou si vous parlez anglais, allez faire un tour sur l'histoire originale ;)


End file.
